Through Time and Space
by ChopSuzi
Summary: Jen is just a normal 17-yr-old girl. One fateful night, she comes into contact with deadly chemicals that react in a strange way. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST A TEASER!
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay, So this is my first fanfic on this site, and I came up with it after watching the Batman Beyond series and the episode of Static Shock when Static tumbled into the future. Even though this had nothing to do with that episode. This is my own character, and a character my friend made up is included later on. Aaaanywhooooo, onto the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Batman Beyond. Go ahead, try and sue me 'cuz I have my disclaimer RIGHT HERE!**** (****ｏ****皿′ｏ****) Okay, I was just kidding about the suing thing. Please don't, I have a small income!**

**And now, ONWARD!**

Jen ran. She had to because there were people chasing her. People who were trying to silence her for good. She ran because she had seen everything, and she knew they would never let her go. She knew she was going to die. It was only a matter of time before they caught up with her, but she was going to give them a run for their money.

Jokers weren't the most intelligent of criminals. She was leading them right to the police station, and they didn't even have a clue! She tripped and, looking back, she could see that they were gaining.

"Please, just two more blocks," she whispered to herself.

She got back on her feet and dashed off again, determined to reach her destination. Only one block away now, she was going to make it! Then she tripped again and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Jen awoke to find herself in the arms of the new Batman. He felt her tense-up and looked down at her, smiling.<p>

"You okay?" he asked kindly.

She simply nodded, mouth agape. _His voice was heavenly,_ she thought to herself. Then everything rushed back to her. Jen clutched Batman more tightly.

"Are those Jokers still following me?" she asked, clearly upset.

"I don't think they can chase you when they're asleep."

As he set her down, she looked around. He was right, they were out cold. Then, Jen remembered her quest to reach the police station. She thanked Batman and started back on her path to the station. A sudden thought occurred to her, _What if Batman knew about it? Maybe he could stop it!_ She turned back to Batman, only to find that he was already gone. She turned on her heel and alerted the police of the chemical exchange going on in an alleyway.**(sorry if I didn't explain the reason earlier. The Jokers are transporting dangerous chemicals to use for… something mysterious. You'll find out later.)** She led the officers to the exchange, where Batman was already confronting the Jokers. The Police-being police-began firing at the Jokers to detain them. Some of the stray shots hit the chemical barrels and damaged the seal, attracting the attention of Jen. She rushed over and tried to contain the dangerous substances when one of them exploded, causing the others to explode as well. Soon, she was splattered with various colors of the rainbow.

"Great," said Jen, "now I'm a slagging _radioactive rainbow_."

_Huh,_ Jen thought,_ tingly._ Soon the tingling escalated to warm discomfort, then burning. _Oh my gosh, I'm going to die!_ Jen panicked and 'stop-drop-and-rolled' to kill the fire. Only, there was no fire, and she ended up applying more chemicals to her already radioactive flesh. The chemicals were in her eyes now, and she could no longer see. She released a bloodcurdling scream before she imploded and winked out of existence.

* * *

><p><span>Fifty years ago…<span>

A girl awakened in a strange place. There were a bunch of antique buildings, only they appeared to be new. _That can't be right, how can all these antique buildings still be standing? Let alone, look this good._ Something else caught her eye, the people. They were all wearing retro clothing that was so retro, it wasn't even fashionable.

"Where am I?" she pondered, clutching her head and taking in her surroundings. _Huh, this actually looks like some place out of the history books. But which place? Ohhh, my head hurts too much, I can't think!_

"Excuse me sir," she said to a passerby, "what city is this?"

The man gave her a look like she was high. "What do you mean 'what city is this'? It's Gotham! Or are you too stoned to see around you?"

The girl was confused, "'Stoned'? What does that mean?"

The man looked dumbstruck. He recovered from his stupor and motioned for her to follow him. "C'mon, let's get you to the police station."

She complied and soon she was being questioned by an elderly male police officer by the name of 'Commissioner Gordon.' _Huh, why does _that_ sound kinda familiar?_

"So miss, what's your name?" he asked her kindly.

"It's…" she thought a moment, "Huh… I… I don't remember."

The Commissioner's eyebrows shot up. "Well, there's our problem."

**Sorry, this is much shorter than I thought it would be. It looked a ****lot**** longer in my notebook. Anyways, I hope you ppl like it! And once again, I DON'T OWN BATMAN OR BATMAN BEYOND!**

**Thank you! Please review!**


	2. AN no Im not quitting

**A/N: Okay, I just fixed the first chapter and now it's no longer irritatingly short. Though it **_**is**_** still short.**

**Sorry about the delays on the next chapter, I'm having trouble typing it all up on the limited computer time I have. **

**If you have questions, fire away! I'll try and clear up any confusing things that occurred in the story. Unless of course if it will be revealed later on. ;D**

**Later peoplez!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the outrageous delay of updates! ~gets rotten tomatoes thrown at her~ Ooh! Tomatoes! I love tomatoes! Aww you guys, how did you know tomatoes were my favorite fruit? ~takes a bite of one~ Gah! ~starts spitting and choking~ AUGH! They're rotten! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay, so I've had my computer 'secured' for a while, but now I got it back. Unfortunately, somebody got the brilliant idea to put a timer on our internet, so I can't update since I don't know what time it comes on. Still.**

**Oh and by the way, I spent about a week trying to write this out on paper so I wouldn't be bored out of my FREAKING MIND. Anyways, please enjoy!**

The girl looked at the long list of names, one of which could be her own. Suddenly, a name struck out at her. _Jenny_. _Huh. Is that my name? Why does the surname not sound familiar? And the name itself sounds a little wrong._

"I think," she said, catching the attention of Commissioner Gordon, "that my name is Jenny. But none of these surnames sound right."

"Well," said Gordon, "this is a list of _Gothatm's_ missing persons. You may be from a different city. Maybe Metropolis?"

Jenny shook her head, her dark red hair falling over the other half of her face. She corrected her hair, revealing both of her eyes. Gordon stared at her left eye, mouth agape.

"What?" Jenny asked self consciously.

"Your eye…" began Gordon.

"What about my eye? Is something wrong with it?" Jenny asked, touching under her left eye fearfully.

"It's… red. Like, _really_ red," another officer in the room spoke-up.

"What, so it's like bloodshot?" Jenny asked carefully.

"No. It's your iris," replied Gordon.

(20 minutes later… after much hyperventilation)

"Okay Jenny, we've contacted Wayne Manor and Alfred will be picking you up in about an hour," the Commissioner informed her.

Jenny looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Commissioner."

He returned it.

"You know," mused Jenny, "when I first heard the name 'Commissioner Gordon', I thought I would be speaking to an elderly woman."

Gordon looked at her skeptically.

(Two and a half hours later…)

"When did you say I was going to get picked up?" Jenny asked for the umpteenth time.

"About an hour ago," grunted Gordon, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Jenny recognized his body language and stopped pestering him. She soon became bored again and started to twiddle her thumbs.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a teen with dark hair and blue eyes burst in, out of breath. He was followed moments later by an elderly man in a tailored suit who stood in a stately manner.

"Sorry we're late, we got… held-up," the teen breathed.

"Master Damian needed to make a 'potty break'," the elder man added in a cultured English accent. The boy turned completely red and shot an angry glance to the Englishman. 'Damian' then cleared his throat and straightened his clothing.

"So," he said, looking to Jenny, "are you the person we're picking up?"

Jenny stifled another giggle and nodded.

"Alright then, madam," the elder gentleman said, "if you would follow us to the car, we shall have you at Wayne Manor shortly."

"Wait, Alfred! What about Jessica? We need to pick her up from school 'cuz she's still staying with us!" Damian seemed frantic. _Heh, she must be his girlfriend._

We climbed into the car and took off for Gotham High. _I have no idea how I knew it was _Gotham_ High. I just… knew._

"So," she said, looking over to Damian, "how come you took me in? Is your dad some kind of philanthropist or something?"

Damian flashed a wry smile. "Something like that."

About 20 minutes passed in relative silence before they reached Gotham High. There was a brightly-dressed girl who seemed to be the same age of Damian and she looked at the fancy car as they pulled up. She was talking with a boy about Jenny's age with spiky red hair tipped with purple. As the ritzy car pulled up alongside the curb, the vibrant girl looked up expectantly and the Ginger kid walked off. Alfred opened the door for her and she looked shocked to see Damian. She was even more shocked to notice Jenny sitting next to him.

"Who's this?" she asked accusingly.

"Who was that boy you were talking with?" Damian countered.

Vibrant Girl then adopted a snarky expression as she answered, "I asked first! Now, who is she?"

"This," Damian said, indicating the amnesiac, "is Jenny. She's going to be staying with us for a while." He then turned to Jenny. "Jenny, this is Jessica."

"Hi," Jenny said, waving timidly. Jessica just leered at her and sat in the car next to Damian. After everyone's seatbelts were buckled, Alfred took off towards the manor.

"Okay, I told you who she is, now who was the ginger?"

"His name is Alex, and I'm going to his house tomorrow," Jessica said snidely.

"WHAT?" roared Damian. Startled by this outburst, Alfred swerved and almost crashed the car. Jenny, amused by the exchange, decided to stay silent through the car ride. It seemed like only minutes to reach the manor when in reality, it was an entire hour. Time flies when you're having fun!

They all entered the home in complete silence and Jenny followed Alfred to her room. On one side of the room was a queen-size Victorian bed sporting a dark blue comforter. Next to the bed was an oak wardrobe and a nightstand supporting a fancy lamp. On the other side of the room was some type of training center. There was a weight bench, a pull-up bar, some dumbbells and various other training equipment.

After scouting her new room, Jenny decided to stave-off her boredom by helping Alfred with dinner. As it turned out, they were just having pizza because Mr. Wayne was on an extended business trip and everyone in the building was rather… young. The oldest person there (not including Alfred) was Tim, and he was in his early twenties.

Alfred didn't let Jenny help with the pizza dough, but she insisted on doing the toppings.

"I still think 'sardines and pineapple' was a good idea," scoffed Alfred as Jenny put pepperoni, Canadian bacon, sausage, bell pepper slices, and some extra cheese on top of the perfectly round pizza.

Jenny smiled wryly, "I just know what kids like."

While the pizza baked, Alfred and Jessica prepared the rest of the meal and Jenny cleaned. Fifteen minutes later, Jenny strode out of the kitchen and cupped her potholder-hands around her mouth.

"PIZZA!" she shouted. "Come and get it while it's hot!" Two pairs of excited feet could be hard thumping down the stairs.

"That smells awesome!" Damian exclaimed. He turned to Tim and added softly, "Do you think Alfred finally got rid of the sardines?"

"I convinced him to forget the sardines," Jenny said with a broad smile and hands on her hips. The boys' faces brightened and they all scrambled into the kitchen for a rare treat.

**(LINE BREAK! YEEEAH BABY!)**

"_You have been enrolled at Gotham High and shall begin your first day tomorrow."_

Alfred's words still rung in Jenny's ears as she lay on her new bed. She couldn't sleep. Too much had happened in one day for her to process, and to top it off, she still had no clue as to who she was (except for her first name) or where she came from. "_Why does everything feel so _old?" She kept thinking. "_And what happened to my eye? It doesn't _feel_ like it's always been like this. I mean, I thought both of my eyes were _hazel." Jenny's mind wandered for a long time before she finally drifted off to sleep.

**(ANOTHER LINE BREAK? OES NOES!)**

"Time to get up, Jenny!" boomed a familiar voice. "Today's your first day of school! You don't want to be late, do you?" Jenny pulled the covers over her head and rolled onto her side.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled groggily. Suddenly, her covers were whipped off of her and she curled into a ball to stave off the creeping cold. Strong yet gentle arms picked her up like a child and carried her down stairs, plopping her down in a cold, hard chair.

Jenny rubbed her eyes and finally opened them to find a large stack of pancakes staring her in the face. Jenny's eyes widened as her stomach growled audibly. Apparently, it was time for breakfast. Jenny tentatively took a bite of the syrup-laden pancake.

"This… is… DELICIOUS!" Jenny exclaimed, causing everyone else at the table to stop eating and stare at her. Jenny took no notice and continued eating with increased vigor, savoring the syrupy goodness of the pancakes. Before she knew it, breakfast was over and everyone was heading for their respective bedrooms to prepare for the day.

Jenny walked into her room and spotted a set of clothes spread out on her bed. It consisted of a long orange sweater and black form-fitting pants, a black belt with studs on it, and a pair of orange shoes to match the sweater. Something was still missing from the outfit until she spotted the little skull necklace that was nearly lost in the folds of the bed's comforter. Jenny quickly placed it around her neck and turned to a mirror to inspect her new look. Satisfied with her appearance after some make-up, she strode out the door and began her descent down the stairs. Suddenly, her foot caught on something and sent her tumbling down the stairs. Jenny caught sight of the stair bottom and longed to be there. Before she could blink, her face hit the floor and her rear stuck in the air in a rather comical pose.

Before she could get composed enough to pick herself up, Tim stepped into the room to inspect the noise, only to find Jenny in a most curious position at the foot of the stairs.

"What just happened?" asked Tim, helping her up. The only time he had seen anyone in a pose like that was on cartoons.

"I'm… not quite sure. I was going down the stairs when I tripped and then I just found myself at the bottom with my face in the floor," Jenny said confused. She looked back at the stairs. "I was sure there were more stairs than that…" Tim was just as confused as she was. He guided her to the garage and helped her in with everyone else. He then made his way to his motorcycle and left for work. Jenny looked back into the car and spotted Jessica giving her the evil eye and inching closer to Damian.

"Good morning, Jessica, Damian," Jenny nodded to them.

"Morning, Jen," was Jessica's response. _Jen… Something about that name… seems familiar._

"What? What did you just call me?" Jenny said, stunned. Jessica just rolled her eyes and turned back to Damian, who was currently making cow-eyes at her. Alfred started up the car and soon the students were on their way to school.

According to Alfred, Jenny was in beginner classes due to the fact that nobody knew her level of schooling. She appeared to be seventeen, so she was installed in the 12th grade, but with a large range of classes varying from freshman to senior. **(Ugh, I hate explanations)** Her first class, unfortunately, was with Jessica. After everyone vacated the car, Jenny followed Jessica to Math class.

Jenny sat in class with her head down, not paying attention when the teacher called on her to solve an equation.

"Jennifer, would you be as kind as to solve this problem?" the teacher droned in an irritated voice. Jenny's head snapped up and she inspected the long script of numbers on the board.

"Four," she stated lazily and placed her head back on her desk. The teacher along with the entire class was stunned. "Sorry it took me so long," Jenny said, head still on the desk, "but I didn't get much sleep last night." Nobody moved as the teacher fell over.

After the teacher regained consciousness, Jenny was sent to Student Services for an aptitude test. Apparently, she was one of two people to ever get 100% on the test. Jenny was on her way to lunch, thinking about her new schedule and that second person with the perfect score. _Huh, I wonder who the other person is. What did he/she look like? Was he or she nice?_ Unfortunately for her, the tests were confidential so she wouldn't know until they met.

Jenny stepped out of the lunch line and searched for a place to sit. She spotted a table with only three people at it and was headed towards it until she noticed who was sitting at it. Jessica and Damian were sitting next to each other and a third person sat at the opposite side of the table. It was the boy from the day before. He was typing feverishly at a laptop, occasionally grabbing his food and stuffing it in his mouth. _He's kinda cute_, she thought, looking him over. Eventually, she decided to speak up.

"Excuse me," she said, attempting to get someone's attention. The cute boy slammed his bulky laptop closed and wildly looked around for the source of the foreign voice. His eyes trained on Jenny and narrowed in suspicion. Jessica leered at her. "Um, can I sit here? There's no other spaces available."

Damian nodded and Jessica waved her hands in a 'whatever' gesture while computer-boy motioned to the empty space on his left.

"I'm Jenny, by the way," she said to the ginger on her right.

"Alex," he said before returning to his laptop. He was deeply engrossed in his work, and Jenny became increasingly curious as to what he was doing. Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore and peeked over his shoulder. Alex, noticing her closer proximity, snapped his laptop closed and leered at her. Jenny was taken aback by the vehement display. Yet, as she looked at this boy, something tugged at the back of her mind about him, something familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Then she realized she had seen his face in a book somewhere. _But, why would he be in a book?_ The answer to her question eluded her as she stared off into space. She was suddenly snapped back to reality via Alex's hand waving in her face.

"Huh? Wha?" she said stupidly, turning to him.

"Hey, I asked if you wanted my fries," he said, looking at her like she was mentally impaired. Of course, in all technicality, she _was_. You know: the amnesia thingy?

"S-sure," Jenny replied, not realizing that she had yet to touch her _own_ food. Soon her mind wandered back to the schematics for some kind of equipment that she had glimpsed on Alex's desktop. There was something wrong with it. The molecular structure was too dense to support the weight of a normal human to use Van Der Waal's forces. As she told him, Alex paled. _Wait a second, how did I know that?_ She voiced her concerns and tapped her chin in thought.

"Jen, are you okay?" asked Jessica, for once concerned for Jenny's welfare. _There's that name again. It seems to ring with familiarity. Why?_ Jenny sighed as no answer came to her.

"I'm fine, Jessica. I just don't know how I knew all that stuff." Jessica looked skeptical, but continued eating.

**(LINE BREAK!)**

The rest of the day was rather boring for Jenny, considering she had to complete her schedule as planned instead of starting the new one. By the time she finally returned to the manor, pieces of her memory would fall in place. Her family, her school, and the advanced technology she used. The technology and school subjects are what confused her. _How could I possibly know all this information and the kids here take such _old_ subjects. Why does everything feel old? Why do I keep talking to myself in my head?_ Jenny sighed in defeat. She made her way up to her bedroom and brooding on her thoughts. She sat on her bed and continued to ponder. Her mind was like a puzzle, and she was slowly putting the pieces together. More and more pieces were falling in front of her, and she was frantically trying to keep up.

Finally, everything clicked. She wasn't from here. Her name wasn't even Jenny.

**Okay, everybody! That's all for now. Sorry it couldn't be longer. It was originally going to be, but I decided to give you a cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Alright enough with the evil laughter. Thanks for reading and please review! PWEEEEEZ? 3**


End file.
